


Sakura Trees and Liac Blossoms

by Akiragane



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little bit of angst, Canon Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, Flower Beds, Fluff, Hot Springs, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Requited Love, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sakura is not useless, Sasuke Is Back in the Village, She's the best, Yuri, lesbians being cute, sakuhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Hinata has loved Naruto for all her life, but she soon realizes he's not hers anymore. Feeling depressed, she goes to a nearby flower field, only to find Sakura, who's equally depressed about the fandom calling her useless when she's obviously not.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	1. In a flower field

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think this ship needs more love. Then again, I do sometimes get in the habit of shipping weird ships. But honestly, these two are adorable, and there aren't that many fics representing those two, which I'm trying to change. So take the SakuHina fluff! TAKE IT!

Hinata walked through a flower field, hands deep in her pockets. Her mind kept wandering. Tsunade had given her a joint mission with team seven, now that they were all back together. That means she’ll be on a mission with Sasuke, Sakura… and Naruto. 

She sighed. She had been in love with Naruto for as long as she could remember, but recently she had been getting auras that his heart belonged to someone else, and she didn’t mean Sakura. 

Ever since Sasuke came back to the village, he and Naruto had been inseparable. Hinata was fully aware of how she looked when she looked at Naruto, and he was looking at Sasuke that same way. 

Hinata looked down at the lilacs at her feet. She bent over and picked up one, twirling it in her fingers. One of her favorite colors that had earned a flower named after that. This garden was littered with them. She laid down and let the flowers consume her. Then she looked up at the expanse of the blue sky. Like his eyes. 

Then she heard another's footsteps. She sat up slightly and saw Sakura wandering through the field. She started gathering some of the flowers and putting them in a basket. A breeze passed through, blowing petals from the nearby cherry-blossom trees into the garden. 

Hinata stood up. Sakura seemed startled by her presence. “Oh, Hinata I didn’t see you there. Hello.” she said. 

Hinata smiled and walked over to her. “Why are you gathering lilacs?” she asked innocently, putting her hands up near her mouth. 

Sakura looked at her basket, then back up at Hinata, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. She put a hand behind her head to scratch at her neck. “Oh, these. Ino asked me to get some for her flower shop. I wanted to see if I can make more tasty food pills with them.” she replied. 

Hinata smiled. Sakura was really thinking about her friends always. An admirable attribute to say the least. “That’s very kind of you, Sakura.” she said. 

Sakura’s blush deepened. “You think?” she said softly. 

“Of course! You’re very helpful to everyone, and I’m sure everyone appreciates you for that.” she complimented Sakura. 

Hinata was expecting Sakura to be humble about herself and deny it, even though it was true. But instead, she did something very different. 

Her face fell and she looked down. “Hinata, that’s very kind of you to say that, but I know I’m worthless.” she mumbled. 

Hinata’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about?” she asked, dumbfounded. 

Sakura looked away. Her bright green eyes usually full of cheerfulness and love were dark and cast in a shadow. “So many people hate me, I know it. I’ve been told I’m annoying, been told I’m awful. I tried ignoring them, but I know they’re right. I really am useless.” she said. 

Hinata watched the path of a single tear falling down Sakura’s face. “No! Sakura you aren’t useless! You’ve done so much for the village, for me, for Naruto-kun, for Sasuke-kun, for everyone! We all appreciate you so much and we all love you!” she spoke out. 

Sakura looked up at Hinata. “I really appreciate you saying that, Hinata. But it’s harder than you think to shut out those people. I may have monster strength, but I have a weak heart.” she said, smiling through tears. 

Hinata didn’t know why she was reacting this way. She hated the idea that some people were calling Sakura useless. It just got her blood boiling something fierce. Maybe it was because Sakura was her friend. Maybe it was something else. 

She grabbed Sakura by the shoulders. “A weak heart is a sign of a big heart!” she shouted. 

Sakura seemed startled. Hinata looked her dead in the eye. “Sakura. I know you are stronger than this. I know you very well, and I know that you are not useless!” 

Sakura blinked once. Hinata gritted her teeth. This was probably the most violent she ever was in her life. “Please believe me… So many people would be dead without you… Naruto, myself, others from the village. You’ve done so much for us. For all of us. And if those people can’t see that then they’re blinder than an Uchiha!” 

There was a pause. Hinata was ready to cry herself. Her heart was beating so fast, no, so hard, in her ribcage. Suddenly she heard laughter, laughter that was clearer than a midsummers day and so, so beautiful. 

She looked up to see Sakura reduced to a giggle-fit. She then wiped away not only her tears but the few drops that managed to escape Hinata’s eyes away. “Thank you, Hinata. I mean it.” she said. 

Then she hugged her. Hinata could feel her heart beating even harder. She hugged Sakura back. What was this, exactly? She usually got this kind of reaction when she was around Naruto, but why was she having it around Sakura? 

They slowly parted from their embrace, but they still held onto each other. Sakura stared at her, Hinata stared right back. Then Sakura moved closer. The wind blew more cherry-blossoms their way. “Hinata?” Sakura said. 

Hinata knew she was blushing. Sakura looked so beautiful up close like this. She looked down slightly at her mouth then right back up, only to see Sakura mirroring the movement. 

“Hinata…” Sakura said again, leaning even closer. 

Hinata closed her eyes on instinct, but she felt something touch her lips. She moved forward to chase the sensation and found herself kissing Sakura. 

The wind picked up and Hinata wrapped her arms around Sakura’s neck, Sakura didn’t miss a beat and held onto Hinata’s waist, pulling her closer. 

Hinata’s mind was racing. Well, this was unexpected. He opened her eyes slightly. There was a small cherry-blossom petal caught on the corner of Sakura’s left eye, the same color as her hair. 

At that moment Hinata realized. She didn’t care. Naruto can go and be in love with Sasuke, then she could have Sakura. 

They parted after 10, maybe 15, 30? seconds. Sakura looked at her with dilated pupils and pulled back. Hinata smiled at her. “I’ll see you at the mission tomorrow.” she said, waving goodbye. 

And as she walked away, Hinata forgot about Naruto, her mind now filled with images of Sakura, the useful Sakura, the Sakura with hair the color of cherry-blossoms. 

\--


	2. Can I Touch You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE SMUT CHAPTER!  
> Change in rating, more tags, and new chapter after who the hell knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Writing yuri is kind of a challenge for me and I have no idea how lesbian sex works so I'm just basing it after personal experience, no you will not find out my gender, I ain't telling anyone that >:)  
> Anyways, please enjoy!

Sakura stretched her arms. She then eyed Hinata, who was focused on what Kakashi sensei was saying. It was the day after their first kiss, and they hadn’t gotten the chance to talk about it at all, however…

Sakura was now getting newfound feelings for the girl. She wasn’t just pretty and cute, she was also insanely hot with a beautiful body. She may be shy and timid, but she also had a furious side that came out when protecting the ones she loved.

Sakura had spent all of yesterday figuring out her romantic feelings for Hinata, but it was when night came that her sexual feelings for Hinata were realized.

Sakura could acknowledge her romantic feelings for Hinata just fine, although it was weird that now she was looking at Sasuke as just another person, however, she really was over him. After catching him and Naruto locking lips in an alleyway while walking home she definitely understood Sasuke wasn’t at all interested in her.

But when the moon had risen she just couldn’t stop thinking about Hinata’s body. She couldn’t ever remember having this much of a sexual attraction even towards Sasuke. And God was it hard to shake.

Kakashi said something about stopping at a hot spring before arriving at the mission site, the land of Waves. Then they started moving.

Sakura looked over at Naruto and Sasuke, who were engaged in conversation. She actually smiled to herself. They kind of did make a pretty cute couple. It had been a long time since Sasuke had smiled like that, and when he did it was always because of Naruto.

Then she turned and looked at Hinata. She had her Byakugan activated and was watching for any threats in the immediate area. Damn, she was so sexy when she was serious.

Sakura caught herself and shook her head. No, thinking these thoughts were ridiculous. Hinata had helped her realize her worth. She couldn’t return that with a good fncking… right?

Hinata seemed to realize her distress and looked over. “Are you okay, Sakura?” she asked politely.

Sakura just smiled at her. “I’m fine, Hinata, really.” she said.

Hinata smiled back at her. “Okay then.” she said and went back to scanning the area.

Luckily they arrived at the hot spring without much hassle. Once they were in Sakura rushed into the changing room and immediately stripped. She felt so sweaty after running for so long and she was ready for a good soak in the hot spring. She put her hair up, her clothes in a basket, and a towel around herself.

Then she made the mistake of looking over a Hinata. She also was ready, body encased in a towel that barely held her breasts and her hair in a tight bun. She was blushing a little as well.

Sakura turned away before Hinata could read her expression and stepped out towards the rock pool. She sank into the warm water, grateful that they were the only ones there.

They were the only ones there.

Sakura watched Hinata, (covered by the steam, much to Sakura’s dismay) step into the rock pool and sit down next to Sakura. Then she sighed in bliss. “This feels so good after running for so long.” she said, sinking into the water so it rose to her chin.

Sakura watched Hinata carefully. She really wanted to touch her, but first…

“Hey, Hinata? What are we?” she asked.

Hinata looked at her with those striking pale eyes. “What do you mean?”

Sakura knew she was blushing, not just from the hot springs. “I mean, we’ve kissed, but what does that make us?” she reiterated.

Hinata sat up and moved closer to Sakura. “That depends. Do you want to kiss again?” she asked.

Sakura felt her face heat up. “Um… I do…” she replied, looking away.

Hinata smiled. “Do you want to go on dates and give gifts to each other and sleep together?” she kept asking questions.

Sakura’s breath bitched on ‘sleep together’. She nodded furiously. Hinata let out a small laugh. “Then I guess we’re girlfriends.” she said.

Sakura finally looked at her. Her smile could light up the night sky. Sakura felt her mouth tilt upward. “Hey, about this kissing thing…” she mumbled. “Can we do it again?”

Hinata moved closer, close enough so their noses touched. “Only if you want to.” she said.

Sakura wasted no time. She molded her lips against Hinata’s and wound her hands into her hair. Hinata didn’t object. She gripped Sakura’s shoulders tightly and quickly set a pace that worked for both of them. Once again, Sakura was so glad it was just them in the hot spring.

However, she wanted to get more adventurous. She gently coaxed Hinata’s mouth open with her tongue and relished in the gasp she let out. Sakura then allowed her hands to wander. She slowly ghosted her fingertips over Hinata’s shoulders, her collarbone, her ribs, her waist, and stomach, rubbing on the small of her back.

Hinata let out another small gasp and Sakura swallowed it up. This is what she wanted, but if Hinata at any time felt like they were moving too fast, Sakura would respect her wishes. But for now, she would go as far as Hinata would allow her to go.

That’s when there was an interruption, immediately destroying the mood. There was a yell from the boys' side of the rockpool. It sounded like Naruto, then Kakashi started yelling. “WAIT, NO, CARRY ON I NEED MATERIAL-”

Sakura rolled her eyes. Kakashi sensei was following in the great sage Jiraiya’s footsteps and writing his own porn novels. He even did his own kind of ‘research’, it was mostly stalking Naruto and Sasuke. He probably caught them making out and then Sasuke had gotten mad, which has happened before, it’s actually more common than you might think.

She turned back to Hinata and offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Hinata.” she said. “They’ve killed the mood, haven’t they?”

Hinata sighed. “Yeah, kind of.”

Sakura made a mental note to hit all three of them as soon as she got the chance. Hinata started to head back, so she held her hand out. “I’m kind of hungry, do you want to come and get food with me? We can continue this after in our room.” she said.

Sakura accepted the hand and the two headed off to eat.

Afterwards, they sat in the room. Hinata’s hair was down, and they were both in white bathrobes. The door was locked and the only light came from the glass door leading to a small balcony. They had set out one futon.

Hinata was already blushing profusely. “Sakura?” she asked.

Sakura’s hands were already in her hair, slowly brushing it out with her fingers. “Hm?” she mused.

Hinata turned even redder. “Do you… do you want to see me naked?”

Sakura froze. She stared at Hinata and nodded once. Hinata was still red when she untied her robe. It fell off her shoulders and Sakura just… stared.

With the light of the moon making her skin gleam, Sakura could see Hinata in all her glory. She was perfect, really, truly perfect. And she was all Sakuras.

Sakura reached out but then held back. She didn’t want to force Hinata into anything. However, Hinata seemed to sense what she wanted to do. “Do you want to touch me?” she asked in a soft voice.

Sakura breathed a yes and Hinata turned around and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Sakura moved up behind her and placed her hands on her waist, then slowly moved up, curious hands settling on Hinata’s huge breasts, groping slightly. Hinata was whimpering by now, clearly turned on by Sakura’s touch.

“Does it feel good, Hinata?” Sakura breathed against Hinata’s neck.

Hinata moaned a yes and Sakura squeezed slightly more. “I’ve been wanting to do this.” Sakura said and pressed her body against Hinata’s back. “Thank you for letting me.”

Sakura did admit to herself, she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. She didn’t have a clue how she was supposed to have sex with another woman. But what she did know is that even just touching Hinata in this way was sending ripples of pleasure coursing through her body.

Hinata turned her head around to look at Sakura, and Sakura claimed her lips, not hesitating to lick into her mouth and tightening her grip on Hinata’s breasts. Hinata moaned loudly and actually started panting.

Then Sakura's hands got a little more adventurous. One her hands left Hinata's breast and moved down, gliding her fingers down to her inner thighs and started slowly caressing the area. Hinata was making so many broken and desperate sounds, it turned Sakura on so much. Then she moved right to the crotch area and Hinata bucked forward. "OH! SAKURA!" she yelled.

Sakura smirked. She carefully tapped the area, a dangerous move. She could take Hinata's virginity right here. But she didn't. She wanted to savor it. To fnck her in her own bed, her own sheets. So instead her hands removed from Hinata's pussy and back up to her breast and groped her a bit more. Once again, she was just grateful for the touch. 

Sakura finally released her and they just looked at each other, breathless. Hinata was blushing so much and Sakura knew she was in very much the same state. She smiled at Hinata and took her hands away from her breasts to rest on her thighs. “Hinata… we should get some sleep.”

Hinata agreed. They laid down on the futon and Sakura wrapped her arms around her, smiling at Hinata one final time before drifting into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahahahaha I feel dirty.
> 
> One more chapter, and it's just a cute fluff one. WIll probably come out in a month or so.


	3. Extra ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shipping is strong with this pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> I love these two so much and I wanted them both to be happy. There needs to be more SakuHina stuff so here I am, the Queen of it now, I guess. Like, 90% of my Naruto fics are going to include this pair. -_-
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this little extra chapter!

Hinata practically skipped as she headed down the road. She didn’t know why, but she felt especially perky today. Then she spied Sakura, reading a small scroll, totally engrossed in it.

Hinata smiled to herself and crept up on Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura looked up, stared at her, then dropped her scroll to give Hinata a big hug. Hinata laughed. It had been almost 2 months since they started dating, and the world felt like it made sense again.

Hinata pulled away from Sakura so she could kiss her. Even things like this seemed casual. The way Hinata’s hands brushed past Sakura’s neck before running through her hair, the way Sakura simply placed her hands on Hinata’s ass, the way the kiss easily lasted over 10 seconds. All of it was normal to them now.

Hinata let go of Sakura’s lip, but she stayed in her arms. “How have you been?” she asked.

Sakura shrugged. “As good as I can be.” she replied. “How ‘bout you? Have you come out to your parents yet?”

Hinata hesitated, then looked away. Sakura groaned. “Hinataaaaaaaa.”

Hinata turned a little pink. “I know. I just haven’t had a chance to. The only one I’m really out to in my family is Neji.” she responded. “I just don’t know how to bring it up.”

Sakura pressed her forehead against Hinata’s. “You’re going to have to tell them eventually.” she said.

It was Hinata’s turn to groan. “I know.”

Sakura gave her a small smile. “It’s okay. You can take your time. Do you want me to come with you?” she offered.

Hinata shook her head. “I… I think I can do this. I just need to find a plan of action for this.”

Sakura’s smile grew. “Good. And you know I’m here for you whenever you need me to be, right?”

Hinata smiled as well. “I know.” she said, leaning in for another kiss.

“I love you, Hinata.” Sakura whispered as Hinata’s lips collided with her own.

_ I love you, too, Sakura _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel like it would be difficult for Hinata to come out to her family, the Hyuuga's seem like the type to be very conservative. But I think Neji would support her 100%
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING  
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED  
> OK BYE NOW

**Author's Note:**

> HeLp! I'm UnDeR aTtAcK bY a LeSbIaN!


End file.
